


Having Me Your Way

by scottmcniceass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, bottom!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottmcniceass/pseuds/scottmcniceass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So uh. Yeah. Lea said 'cockslut' and 'liam' and my soul rejoiced. And then i had to write really into it bottom liam. There's like. There's literally no plot. It's just shamless bottom Liam smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Having Me Your Way

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. Yeah. Lea said 'cockslut' and 'liam' and my soul rejoiced. And then i had to write really into it bottom liam. There's like. There's literally no plot. It's just shamless bottom Liam smut.

Zayn doesn't really have a favorite Liam. He loves Liam on stage, when he's all energy, bopping around, causing whatever kind of mischief he feels like that night because Louis has apparently corrupted him and now no one can control him (or softer Liam on stage, when he closes his eyes and gives his heart, soul, everything he has into his words). He loves Liam in the mornings when he's pouting and grumpy because Liam may be the biggest morning person out of all of them (though Harry gives him a run for his money) but he's still exhausted like the rest of them most of the time. He loves when Liam watches a movie and gets really into it, yelling at the screen, trying to give the characters advice that they never heed (which almost always leads to their deaths, and Liam just sighs and shakes his head in disappointment).

But if he did have a favorite Liam, it'd probably be this one. Spread out on the mattress, hands gripping the sheets, sweat coating his brow. With Zayn between his legs, one hand fisted around his cock, lips wrapped around it as he swirls his tongue in that way that he knows Liam loves.

Yeah, this Liam is definitely his favorite. When he looks like an angel burning in the fires of passion. Which, yeah, alright, that's a cheesy as fuck thought but whatever. He's allowed to think those kinds of things when he's got Liam's cock in his mouth.

"Zayn," Liam pants, and Zayn would smirk up at him if he could. But he can't smirk, so instead he tries his best to hum around Liam's dick while lowering his mouth until it hits the back of his throat.

Liam grunts, hips jutting off the bed, trying to get Zayn to take him farther. But Zayn lifts his head with Liam's movements, laughing inwardly at the way Liam drops his hips back down in defeat, hitting the mattress with a sigh.

A hand reaches down, wrapping around his wrist, tugging his own hand away from Liam's cock. Zayn looks up at him, a question in his eyes, and Liam bites down on his bottom lip as he guides Zayn's hand lower, lower, lower.

Zayn pulls off him with a wet sound, and Liam shakes his head fiercely, eyes closing, head falling back against the pillows. "Don't stop," he pleads. "Just, like – can you– do you think you could–?" He doesn't finish, but he guides Zayn's hand where he wants it, squeezing his wrist pointedly.

And Zayn sort of – he can't even think, is the thing. Like,  _fuck_. Because, yeah, he's had Liam fuck him (and fuck him well, too), and he knows that Liam loves it, loves gripping Zayn's legs and driving into him, loves pulling Zayn onto his lap and pressing bruises into his hips, but –

This is unprecedented. This is something he didn't think Liam would ever want, honestly. It's not as if Liam's ever expressed an interest in it before, but now Zayn's taking his guidance, sliding the tip of his fingers between Liam's cheeks, pressing gently against him.

If there was any hesitancy in Zayn, it goes out the window the second Liam throws his head back in a moan. It's filthy, loud, and he'd think it were exaggerated if it weren't for the flush in Liam's rapidly rising chest, or his eyebrows scrunched together the way they always do just before he comes.

"'s this what you want, then?" Zayn asks. It isn't supposed to come out like that, teasing and low and cocky, but it does.

"No," Liam says breathlessly. Zayn goes to pull his hand back, but Liam grabs his wrist again, forces him to keep his hand where it is. "That's not  _all_  I want," he clarifies. He squirms on the bed a bit, a blush colouring his cheeks. Zayn's finger teasingly presses against him, threatens to slip in but it doesn't, not just yet. "Want you to fuck me."

If words could kill, Zayn would be a deadman.

"You – you're sure?" Zayn asks. He has to ask, just to prove to himself that he's not making this up or dreaming.

Liam's gaze slowly moves down Zayn's body, lingering on his groin. He licks at his lips, nodding mutely. "Positive."

Zayn moves then, before he can ask again or freak himself out. Which shouldn't even happen, really, because it's not as if Zayn doesn't know what he's doing. He grabs the lube out of the bedside table, where he'd watched Liam stash it earlier when they'd arrived at the hotel, taking out the box of condoms, too, for good measure. He pops the lid and slicks up his fingers because, yeah, this is new with  _Liam_  but this isn't exactly Zayn's first time doing this.

There's a certain amount of trust in Liam's eyes when Zayn settles back into his previous position, one that battles for dominance with need and desperation, that makes Zayn bite down sharply on his tongue because  _fuck_. Liam's always been so eager with everything they do, always vocal and so freaking into it, but he didn't think Liam would get like that with this.

Zayn mouths at Liam's thighs as he presses his fingers against Liam's hole again, slick fingertips gliding easily over his skin. He watches the way Liam's fingers curl against the sheets again, the heaving breaths he takes like they're tugged from his lungs by an outside force, and that's what spurs him on. The way Liam  _wants_  this. Needs, maybe.

Carefully, Zayn eases a finger inside him, propping himself up on one elbow to get a better look at Liam's face. There's little resistance, even if he's incredibly tight. And Liam's gulping down breaths, mouth open wide. Slowly, teasingly, Zayn drags his finger back out, fucks back into him until it looks like Liam can handle more.

Liam moans at the second fingers, legs widening obscenely. "Hurry  _up_ ," Liam pleads. Zayn blinks up at him, eyebrows raised, and this time it's meant to be cocky, his smirk and the way he tilts his head silently to the side. "Fuck," Liam hisses. "Don't tease. Need you in me."

"Really." Zayn presses a third finger against him, not pushing it in along with the other two until Liam's grinding down on his fingers. He quirks them, tries to get it right, and Liam keens when he finds that spot inside him.

"Oh, god," Liam pants. "Yeah. 's all I can think about sometimes," he adds.

Zayn's cock aches at those words. He scissors his fingers a bit, feels Liam stretch around him, watches his legs tremble on either side of Zayn's body. "D'you think you're good?" he asks. He doesn't want to screw this up, ruin it, but he needs to fuck Liam so badly it actually hurts.

Liam moans in response, and Zayn's not sure if that's a yes or no. At least, not until Liam says, " _Yes_ , just hurry up," a little impatiently.

Zayn would laugh if he had enough breath in his lungs to do so. But Liam's ripping open the box of condoms, tearing one open, and he definitely doesn't. So he moves up the bed instead, watches in awe, maybe, as Liam bites on his bottom lip and rolls the condom onto Zayn's dick with fumbling fingers.

He doesn't mean to hesitate when he lines himself up with Liam's body, arms braced to stop himself from crushing Liam beneath him, but he does. Until Liam's legs wrap tightly around his waist, pulling him in, and Zayn loses himself for a moment in all of it. In how Liam feels around him, tight and perfect, and how he looks with his sweat coated skin and a permanent flush in his cheeks and neck, as Zayn bottoms out in one almost perfectly smooth thrust.

"Fuck," tumbles from Liam's mouth, and Zayn almost loses it right there, almost ends the whole thing before it can even really start. "You feel so good."

Zayn's can't respond to that. He's too busy focusing on moving, on pulling back, carefully easing in again. It takes him a minute to set up a rhythm, to realize that Liam's fine, that he's being more gentle than he has to be because Liam's just fucking  _taking it_. His legs are like a vice around Zayn, heels of his feet digging into Zayn's ass, trying to move him faster, like he wants more.

"Fuck me," Liam snaps, or whines. It sounds a little like both to Zayn. (And it's always astounded Zayn, how vulgar Liam gets in bed– and turned him on, honestly.) "Stop being so careful and just -"

Liam's words die in his throat as Zayn bites sharply at his jaw. He pulls back, an almost challenging look on his face as he wraps a hand around one of Liam's calves, pushing it up until it's over his shoulder instead of his waist. He keeps the other one down, firm grip on it, too, even if Liam's skin is slippery with sweat.

Zayn can almost see the fireworks going off in Liam's eyes at the change of angle, at the way Zayn stops holding back, snapping his hips forward almost brutally, urged on by Liam's words and how much he looks like he's loving this. And how much he  _sounds_  like he's loving this, too, actually, because he's making these breathless gasps every time Zayn drives back into him, trying and failing to push back, meet Zayn thrust for thrust, opting instead to tug at his own hair like it's all too much to handle.

When Zayn imagined his first time fucking Liam, there was candles involved. Music playing in the background. Wine on their breaths and rose petals on the floor. It was all soft touches and foreheads pressed together and slow, lazy thrusts of his hips.

Instead it's nothing like that, and Zayn has no idea what the fuck he was thinking, because this is a hundred times better. Liam's shameless moans, echoing off the walls, filling the room with his desperate sounds every time Zayn rolls his hips just right. Zayn could watch Liam writhe and squirm on the sheets for the rest of his life, because Liam is a masterpiece with his head tipped back, throat exposed. With his back arched and his hands scrambling to grab at everything and nothing at all, like he's looking for an anchor that he just can't find.

Zayn turns his head, kisses Liam's ankle. "Made for this," he says, "weren't you?" Because that's what it looks like, feels like.

Liam actually goes to answer, but Zayn wraps a hand around his cock, thumb easing over the head, spreading the precome there. All Liam can do after that is whimper as Zayn leans down closer to him, almost bending Liam's leg so it touches his chest. Liam's so fucking pliant, moving however Zayn wants him, no complaints, only a single, pleading, "Faster. Wanna come. Please, please."

"Yeah?" Zayn speeds up a little, hands nearly slipping from around Liam's legs. He feels almost too hot from it all, sweat coating his skin now, too, and heat waving over him every time Liam seems to clench around. And he has no idea what spurs him on, but he finds himself saying, "How bad, babe? Tell me how bad you want it."

" _Zayn_."

Zayn stops jerking him off, stops thrusting into him, focuses on just grinding into Liam, knowing he's hitting that spot over and over because Liam's mouth is opening and closing and he's holding his breath with his eyes squeezed shut. "Tell me," Zayn says. "I want to hear you say it."

" _Bad_ ," Liam groans. "So– fuck, so bad. Need to."

It takes everything in Zayn not to fall over the edge at those words, but he wants to see Liam come first, wants to feel it. So he grips Liam's prick a little tighter, hand almost blurring over it as he fucks into him again, losing any sense of rhythm he once had because Liam feels too fucking good for Zayn to control himself anymore.

Liam's been so loud this whole time, but he's silent as he comes, mouth gaping open, turning his head to burry his face against the pillow. Zayn can feel it, feel the waves of Liam's orgasm pulse through him as he tightens around Zayn a little more, tugs him over the edge. All he can feel is Liam's sticky come coating his fingers and the heat of Liam's body threatening to light him on fire.

Slowly, Zayn eases out of him. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to move, either. He wants to just collapse on top of Liam, come drying on his chest be damned, but he can't just yet. So he reluctantly climbs off the bed, disposes of the condom.

When he turns back around, Liam looks wrecked. He's in the exact same position Zayn left him, legs spread open wide, head still turned into the pillow. His breathing looks ragged even from here, and everything about him screams well fucked.

Zayn goes about cleaning them both up, and Liam just lays there, looking happily blissed out. When he's done, he climbs back into the bed, tucks himself into Liam's side with his head pillowed on Liam's bicep.

"I didn't know it'd be like that," Liam admits. He finally opens his eyes, meeting Zayn's with his own half-lidded. "If I would have known it was like that, I would have begged you to fuck me ages ago."

Zayn snorts at him. "Go to bed, Liam."

Liam sighs, nodding as his eyes fall closed again. "Yeah, alright. Love you."

"Love you, too," Zayn says.

**Author's Note:**

> I might put up another part to this which will, again, be shameless, pointless bottom liam smut. -C


End file.
